


He's The One I Want

by rainarchives



Series: Relationship and Character Studies [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just something random I wrote, M/M, Relationship Study????, SakuAtsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainarchives/pseuds/rainarchives
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu’s relationship was a journey. Most relationships were, but theirs was a journey where even the world seemed to be against them.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Relationship and Character Studies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924153
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	He's The One I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoonjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjar/gifts).



> Dedicated to Zay, a.k.a @AKAASHIJ4R :D
> 
> Happy birthday! I know this is late, but I hope you like it <3 It was an old thing that I had written but because I loved the concept of it I re-wrote the entire thing just for you so uhhh yeah idk,,,,

Sakusa and Atsumu’s relationship was a journey. Most relationships were, but theirs was a journey where even the world seemed to be against them. It was a journey where their paths would cross, but they’d arrive at different times. It was a journey where they would take detours in hope to bump into one another, only to have to turn back around and start again. It was a journey where they would lose sight of what they looked for, what they yearned for, what they fought for only to give up hope before restarting again. It was a journey where they would clash, butts heads, punch each other (literally, and figuratively), and spoke words that once said they were unable to take back. It was a journey that was full of regrets and pining and hurt and desire and pain and struggle. 

Not only was it a journey of suffering, but there was also a huge wall that seemed to separate them from each other. It was one that said, “you can’t cross, even if your love is as clear as day.” It told them they could not be together, it was not the right time, they could not do this. And they were sick of it. This wall between them was a nuisance. This wall that dictated them, that blocked them, that prevented them from doing the one thing they longed for most: each other. It was impossible. How could they scream and cry for one another when the deities told them they could not be? How could they be together when skies above roared at them to stay away from one another and that their feelings were _wrong_? Who were they to defy the words of the heavens above them?

Then came a time where their paths crossed, the timing was right, they were both so in love it made them sob and cry. It was a day where they rain pelted against their umbrellas like pellet bullets that would bruise their skin. It was the world telling them once again, “I’m not on your side, stop this nonsense at once.” But for once, they defied. If the world were to prevent them from being together, then so be it. _Fuck the world, he’s the one I want_ , their thoughts screamed. It pulled them towards one another like magnets, ignoring the fact that the rain soaked them to the bone, their t-shirts, once loose, skin tight as it pressed against themselves the way they wished to be with one another. They ran, ignoring the flurry of wind that tried to push them back, that tried to keep them apart. But for once, the anguish they had gone through just for their paths to meet screamed out at them. It told them to keep going because when would they ever get this chance again? When would be the next time the deities slipped up and allowed them to cross paths? When?

And so they met in the middle, Atsumu jumping into Sakusa’s arms, the familiar scent of sweat, salty tears and the faint sweetness of men’s deodorant mingling with the smell of the rain and wet earth around them. Emotions that shattered the wall between them and came rushing in like the sweeping river currents overwhelming them both. Then they kissed, lust, desire, pain, pining, love. _Love_. They were so, so, _so_ in love, and everything—from the way their lips were pressed against one another, to the way their arms were wrapped around one another in such an intimate manner—reflected that. Eventually they broke apart, breaths mingling with one another as Sakusa held Atsumu in his arms. What a feeling it was, to finally hold the one you love close to you as you shared kisses in the rain. It was a feeling unmatched by anything else, a euphoria that was unexplainable and could only be reflected through actions. Honey-filled eyes that held so much tenderness and love. It was the same tenderness and love that flowed out smoother than syrup in gallons and gallons, so sweet, so delicate, so _beautiful_. At that moment, that’s what their love was. Beautiful. 

“Never leave me again,” Atsumu almost begged, desperation in his voice as he pressed his forehead against Sakusa’s own. 

“I won’t,” Sakusa replied before capturing Atsumu’s lips with his own once again. It was a kiss that expressed so much. It was a kiss that screamed to the world. It was a kiss that told everyone what they felt.

 _Fuck the world_ , it said.

 _Who cares if the deities are against it,_ it said. 

_He’s the one I want_ , it said. 

And nothing would ever change that, because they finally had each other.


End file.
